The present invention relates generally to an adhesive tape dispenser, and more particularly to an adhesive tape dispenser which is provided with means to cut the tape, cord, and the like of a package to facilitate the unpacking of the package.
The conventional adhesive tape dispenser is often used in the packaging; nevertheless it is not provided with means to cut the adhesive tape, cord, and the like of a package to facilitate the unpacking of the package.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an adhesive tape dispenser with a concealable cutter for use in the unpacking of a package.
The adhesive tape dispenser of the present invention comprises a grip, and a base board which is mounted on the top end of the grip and is provided in the rear end with a rotary seat for mounting an adhesive tape roll, and in the front end with a base body. A tape dispensing cutter is mounted on the base body. A roller is pivoted to the base board such that the roller is located under the tape dispensing cutter. The base body is provided at the outer end with a movable and concealable unpacking cutter for use in cutting tape, cord, and the like of a package so as to facilitate the unpacking of the package.